The dark side of the Moon
by Neyade
Summary: Lupin, Remus, Lunático, Prefecto, Él. Y no se necesita mucho más para describirlo, porque lo que falta saldrá sólo; escurriéndose entre las palabras, asomando la cabeza con cada sonrisa. 30vicios
1. Tabaco

**Disclaimer:**** Nada de esto es mío, ni mucho menos, salvo la trama y las colillas de los cigarrillos de Remus ¡recordadlo! ;)**

**Tabaco**

A Remus le gusta fumar, pese a que esto no cuadre demasiado con su imagen de chico bueno.

Siempre lleva una cajetilla de tabaco en esa mochila algo vieja que tiene desde hace un par de años, entre los libros, plumas y demás instrumentos de tortura, como les llama Sirius, que utiliza para estudiar.

Cada mañana, después de levantarse, ducharse, vestirse y quitarse las legañas se sienta en el alfeizar de la ventana más baja de la Sala Común después de abrirla, el aire helado jugueteando con los mechones más claros de pelo que le hacen de flequillo, el cigarrillo sin encender en la mano y el zippo negro recargable con el logo de los Rolling en la otra.

Se está un buen rato en silencio, escudriñando el paisaje si el tiempo lo permite y no hay demasiada niebla, escuchando el murmullo del amanecer e intentando recordar alguno de los muchos sueños de los que ha sido el protagonista esta noche.

Al cabo de un rato, con los retazos del sueño entre los dedos intentando escapar, a veces con éxito, a veces sin él, enciende el cigarrillo, se lo lleva a los labios con lentitud y aspira profundamente. Siente el humo tóxico esparcirse por sus pulmones, un calorcillo en el cuello, la boca se le seca y siente un pequeño picor que pese al hábito nunca ha acabado de desaparecer, que le acompaña desde el primer día con cada calada.

Nadie sospecha nada cuando baja a desayunar con la pinta de buen chico salvo Lily, que lo pilló una vez, ya ha dejado de intentar convencerlo y alguna vez hasta ha caído bajo el influjo de la sonrisa lobuna de su amigo y el humo embriagador del tabaco mágico que a veces fuma Lunático.

Tampoco nadie sospecha cuando llega cinco segundos antes de que el profesor abra la puerta al menos una vez al día, ni lo hacen cuando después de comer se va con Lily a los invernaderos y hablan un rato entre calada y calada y mucho menos cuando cada noche sube un rato antes aprovechando que Sirius y James están haciendo el payaso en la Sala Común y se fuma uno o un par más tumbado en la cama y dejando caer la ceniza encima de algún papel de apuntes, algo que de lo que si la pelirroja se llega a enterar provocaría más de un regaño al más puro estilo prefecta perfecta.

Por eso, cuando un día a sus compañeros de habitación se les ocurrió subir antes y lo encontraron fumando, a James se le quedó la boca abierta de la impresión, Peter preguntó con voz curiosa y algo chillona si lo de fumar era algo interesante y comentó que a él le habían dicho más de una vez que te morías de eso y a Sirius, a Sirius le brillaron los ojos con algo que Remus no supo identificar en ese momento al verlo con la mirada perdida, el cigarro colgando de sus dedos larguísimos y el humo saliendo perezosamente de entre sus labios.

A partir de ese día los Merodeadores dejaron de montar escándalos a las diez para hacerlo a las nueve y media, y así poder acompañar a Remus en sus largos silencios entre calada y calada, y Sirius siguió mirándolo con los ojos brillando hasta que un día subió solo y le acabó comiendo a besos.

A besos con sabor a tabaco, obviamente.

**Bueno, pues soy yo, ¿Quién sino? Que regreso de mi exilio forzado :P**

**Estoy instalada en un cyber publicando esto a toda pastilla y no me pasaré por aquí hasta dentro de una semana más (que lento va el tiempo por estos lares… ¡para mí esto ha sido como un siglo!)**

**Esto va a ser una serie de viñetas sobre Remus Lupin que participan en la comunidad de los 30vicios, supongo que todos sabéis de que va, (sino, pasaros por livejournal y buscad "30vicios", todo junto :P) así que no me demoro en explicaciones inecesarias.**

**Espero que os guste, blablabla… y yo me despido, que no tengo demasiado tiempo y quiero aprovechar para leer algo ;) ;)**

**Letta**


	2. Venganza

**Ya toy aquí de nuevo, para quien le guste y para quien no xD**

**Disclaimer:**** El Universo de Harry Potter y sus personajes es de Jotaka, la trama, mía.**

**Venganza**

Grimmauld Place es un hervidero de hombres y mujeres hablando a media voz con impaciencia, el retrato de la madre de Sirius gritando escandalosamente, los niños en sus habitaciones intentando bajar para saber que pasa y el pelo rosa chillón de Tonks revoloteando de un lado para otro.

Albus ha convocado a la Orden y eso solo puede significar una cosa, los mortífagos atacan de nuevo.

Diez minutos después la Orden al completo se aparece en medio del caos, gritos de terror, chillidos histéricos, mujeres que huyen desesperadas con los niños en brazos y son atrapadas nada más salir de casa, hombres heroicamente estúpidos que intentan luchar contra lo que desconocen y saben que les supera, un perro tirado en la entrada del pueblo, lo mataron al primer ladrido de aviso, haces de luz verdes y casas que se derrumban a su paso llevándose con ellas a sus habitantes e inundando el camino de escombros y cadáveres.

La noche es joven y los caballeros de la muerte arrasan con lo que ven.

Remus oye las risas algo histéricas de los mortífagos combinadas con los gritos de miedo y dolor de sus víctimas pero aún así sigue adelante sin detenerse ni a echar un vistazo, un paso detrás de otro escondiéndose detrás de los muros, la mirada perdida, guiándose por el resto de sus sentidos

Sabe que si Sirius pudiera verle ahora mismo ni le reconocería.

El pelo rubio y pajizo no es más que una maraña de mugre, suciedad y más canas de las que debería haber pese a la enfermedad que le ataca, los ojos dorados y con la alegría remolineando en el fondo se han convertido en dos pozos sin brillo de un apagado color marrón, las arrugas de la comisura de los labios más pronunciadas que nunca, los andares renqueantes y una ceja partida son las características físicas de Remus Lupin.

En cuanto a las heridas del alma prefiere ni pensar en ellas, baste con decir que la fría rabia se apodera de su mente y que ahora mismo el mundo no es más que un remolino rojizo y nublado por el que se mueve siguiendo el rastro casi invisible de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Una risa histérica que corta el aire, la parodia de un canturreo infantil, el aroma a muerte y locura más profundo que nunca y sabe que la ha encontrado.

Con el pelo desparramado en la noche, la risa brotando de su garganta y la varita aferrada a la mano, Bellatrix Lestrange se muestra a la Luna en todo su esplendor.

El instinto de Remus le exige venganza, su boca empieza a salivar, los colmillos se afinan y nota un cosquilleo en la piel que le cubre los nudillos, las garras, que luchan por salir y desgarrar.

Pero haciendo caso omiso del instinto Remus se concentra en disipar la niebla rojiza y mantener la cabeza clara, Bellatrix Lestrange debería pagar por sus crímenes en Azkaban, pero en lo más profundo de su ser sabe que Bellatrix Black morirá esta noche.

Los pasos mesurados ni siquiera suenan en el extraño silencio que se ha hecho después de que _Bella_ matara, ya por fin, a su víctima.

Nota la sonrisa sesgada que se aposenta en sus labios al verlo aparecer, los pasos suaves que retroceden y la varita que le apunta. Intenta empezar a hablar pero Remus no se lo permite, sabe que hablará de Él, y eso no es algo que se pueda permitir oír ahora mismo.

Ataca de repente y sin avisar, al más puro estilo del lobo. La varita deja escapar un rayo rojizo que impacta contra su pierna y causa una herida de la que empieza a brotar sangre. Ve como baja la mirada con asombro para después posarla en él, los ojos brillando de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, de furia, el pelo llevado por el viento y los harapos que le cubren más deshilachados que nunca. Nota con claridad el momento en que se da cuenta de que no está luchando ni con el hombre ni con el lobo, sino con los dos, una mezcla letalmente rabiosa de la que pocos podrían escapar.

Y la batalla empieza.

Saltos agilizados por el lobo, gruñidos, los ojos dorados que repasan a la presa de arriba abajo buscando puntos débiles, pasos cautelosos adelante y hacia atrás, ataques repentinos, sangre.

Bella parece que vuele, su capa oscura ondea al son la noche, su risa histérica sigue resonándole en los oídos pese a que hace rato que dejó de intentar ponerlo nervioso, nota como los ojos se le han abierto hasta el extremo para intentar captarlo todo y se está dedicando plenamente a la pelea.

La máscara en el suelo, tirada allí desde antes que él llegara, el perfume a muerte y dolor dejando una estela detrás suyo que solo los sentidos agudizados del lobo pueden captar, saltan de un lugar a otro, avanzan, atacan, les hieren, retroceden.

Un baile mortal en que la pareja se compenetra perfectamente entre el musgo de las piedras, las ramas de los árboles que se agitan con el viento y las hojas secas que arden a su alrededor creando un círculo que limita el campo de batalla por culpa de alguna maldición perdida.

Los ojos de la mortífaga se desvían cada dos por tres hacia el círculo de fuego que les rodea, los de Remus no. A él no le importa quedarse en el centro cuando el fuego arda quemándolo todo, no le importa en lo más mínimo mientras el olor a muerte deje de esparcirse por el aire con los movimientos de la prima y asesina de Sirius, y como no ya nada le importa se lanza encima de la mujer cuando su varita salta por los aires, el lobo dominándolo definitivamente y muerde el cuello prístino de Bellatrix llevándose con él un trozo de carne y la muñeca de la mujer atrapada entre sus dedos mientras cae encima del fuego abrasador.

No grita, no llora, no gime mientras las llamas acarician su espalda, la bruma rojiza lo rodea, la bruma, y los gritos agonizantes de la Asesina, la bruma, los gritos, y el olor a muerte y locura.

Los lobos aullaron desgarradoramente esa noche, haban perdido uno de sus congéneres.

Los hombres se limitaron a llorar y abrazarse entre ellos, no había ningún perro entre ellos que ladrara a la Luna, como lo hizo uno tantos años antes cada vez que Remus era herido.


	3. Mentiras

**Disclaimer:**** Naada de esto es mío salvo la trama, todo de Jotaka, alias destrozadora de libros altamente esperados.**

**Mentiras**

"_-No señor Filch, no han sido ellos, estaban conmigo."_

"_-Por supuesto que no sé como deshacer el ocnjuro que impide entrar en la Sala común de Slytherin, profesora McGonagall."_

"_-No Sirius, no me importa que vuelvas tarde, solo intenta no hacer ruído, por muy borracho que vayas."_

"_-Qué interesante tú estadía en Polonia, Peter..."_

"_-James, Lily no está enamorada de ti, no empieces a busccar el anillo de boda aún, anda..."_

Por un motivo u otro, Remus se veía obligado a mentir varias veces en un solo día, bastantes en una semana, muchas en un mes, y demasiadas en un curso, por mucho que ese tipo de acciones le repugnaran al Lobo, el cual valoraba la nobleza y el esfuerzo de labrarse el cmaino uno solo como el qué más.

Ya fuera para evitar castigos, intentar que Sirius no se diera cuenta de la extraña crispación de sus dedos cuando se besaba con alguna chica demasiado cerca de él y su sentido territorial o encubrir a su mejor amiga cuando un molesto sonrojo se posaba en sus normalmente pálidas mejillas en el momento menos apropiado, no pasaba un solo día sin que alguna frase adornada con ese tono forzado que causaban las mentiras y que de tanto oírlo los demás tomaban como habitual saliera de sus labios.

Hasta que un día explotó.

Se acabaron las mentiras, se acabaron las falsedades.

Aquella semana James se declaró a Lily muuchas más veces d elo habitual, la pelirroja se enfadó con él hasta el punto de no ayudarle en Encantamientos, una de las pocas materias que se le resistían por mucho empeño que pusiera en ellas, Peter no enseñó más esas postales manoseadas que llevaba a todas partes y Sirius dejó de magrearse en pasillos oscuros con la primera chica que le pasara por delante para hacerlo en el Dormitorio de Gryfifndor, encima de la cama de al fondo a la derecha con Remus Lupin, ese **chico** pálido, de mirada ambarina y pelo pajizo al que todo el mundo consideraba el epítome de la seriedad y la veracidad.


	4. Dolor

**Disclaimer:**** Nada de esto es mío salvo la trama, no diré que espero que os guste, aunque de ser así me gustaría enterarme, ya sabeis, por el simple hecho de que han sido mis manitas las he han toqueteado las teclas hasta conseguir algo decente... **

**Dolor**

Dolor. Un dolor atroz y punzante que empieza en las puntas de los dedos como poco más que un leve cosquilleo y rápidamente se va extendiendo por toda la extensión de tu cuerpo mientras aumenta de intensidad, hueso a hueso, tendón a tendón, músculo a músculo.

Y sientes como si los huesos se te rompieran en mil pedazos perforando la carne en el proceso y haciendo saltar la sangre de golpe, los músculos se desgarraran con esa dolorosa rapidez que tu sientes como si estuvieras viviendo a cámara lenta, segundo a segundo, minuto a minuto, en el limbo que produce el dolor mientras eres perfectamente consciente entre la maraña de pequeñas y dolorosas punzadas que te produce la transformación, de cómo te crecen los colmillos desgarrando ligeramente el labio inferior, de cómo tus manos se transforman en unas enormes zarpas peludas con uñas largas y mugrientas, te sale un pelo duro, rasposo y de color castaño claro con franjas doradas por todas partes, la columna vertebral se te alarga dolorosamente y notas como te sale una cola larga y peluda que hace que aumente tu equilibrio, los sentidos se te agudizan hasta llegar a oír a los insectos que huyen precipitadamente de la casa al notar la presencia de un depredador, la nariz se convierte en un hocico largo, suave y mojado, las pupilas se te estrechan, notas ese temporal deterioro de la vista tan dolorosamente conocido y vas perdiendo lentamente la conciencia.

Primero luchas como siempre recuerdas haberlo hecho, aunque pude que con no tanto ahinco como lo hacías las primeras veces, un chiquillo de no más de ocho años, débil, delgado y enfermizo que intenta pelear con el lobo temiblemente furioso, sabedor de su derrota de antemano pero aún así sigue haciéndolo hasta que cae en esa temporal inconsciencia para despertar después, encerrado en un lugar pequeño, minúsculo y oscuro, prisionero en algún rincón de su propia mente y con una vista privilegiada de las atrocidades que comete en ese período de descontrol. Siempre culpable y nunca reconoce la batalla por imposible ya que siempre, siempre, habría podido luchar un poco más.

oOo

Un rasguño en la frente, uno en la pierna, una larga y gran herida ahora llena de un pastiche verde con olor a hierbas en el brazo derecho, sangre reseca por todas partes y ojeras tan marcadas que parece que sea un muerto y no un niño lo que está tumbado en la cama.

Y es que no le falta demasiado para serlo. Ni pociones ni bálsamos milagrosamente mágicos y tampoco hechizos susurrados a media voz podrían revivirlo de ese estado de sopor en el que se encuentra ahora.

Después de ser dominado por el lobo te sientes como un extraño en tu propio cuerpo, parece que esos propios brazos no te pertenezcan, que tu tamaño no es el apropiado y como si la libertad que te da el lobo te hubiera sido arrebatada y hubieses conseguido un cuerpo minúsculo y estrecho a cambio.

Y tu mente racional y obstinada lucha contra el lado animal y primitivo que te pide que liberes al lobo, que le gruñas furiosamente al aire, desgarres algo en mil pedazos o que simplemente corras, que corras hasta no poder más, que corras hasta perder el aliento y sentir que todo lo que hay en ti, sea bueno a malo se ha perdido el aire que te ha acompañado en tu loca y apasionada carrera.

Pero tu no lo haces. Ni siquiera mueves un músculo. Simplemente sigues mirando a un punto lejano atravesando la pared blanca del hospital, el cuerpo laxo y tranquilo sobre la cama mullida de la habitación 385 en la planta cuatro, "Enfermedades mágicas", aspiras lenta y profundamente notando el olor a hierbas medicinales y hierbabuena que proviene de tus propias heridas, sientes la sangre bombear rítmicamente; uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos...

Y vences la batalla.

Un niño de no más de ocho años aunque aparenta aún menos, pálido, con muchas ojeras, heridas por todas partes y mirada cansada y distante ha vencido al lobo temible y furioso.

Deberías sentir euforia o al menos hacer como mínimo un leve signo de satisfacción, pero no lo haces.

No lo haces porque sabes, y lo sabes con ese sexto sentido que te aparece a veces indicándote algo tan profundo que es imposible de describir, que más que un instinto es una certeza indiscutible, "cosas de la magia heredadas de tu madre, Remus" que diría su padre, aunque los dos saben que esta vez no tiene razón, que esto es algo mucho más profundo que un movimiento de varita y recitar algunas palabras en latín, que esto es algo inexplicable, como una tristeza que se va apoderando de tu corazón oprimiéndolo fuertemente.

Y es que tienes la certeza indiscutible de que con el lobo acabas de perder aquello que siempre habías buscado, que has dejao escapar de tus manos aquello que siempre habías soñado.

Sabes que con el lobo has perdido la libertad, esa libertad que te impulsaría a todas partes como si de una energía imparable se tratara aunque no lo fuera, esa libertad que te da el lobo, esa libertad que siempre habías deseado y de la que acabas de renegar. Esa libertad que no volverás a sentir nunca aparte de con Sirius, aunque eso tu aún no lo sabes.

Solo sabes que has perdido un tesoro y has ganado una maldición. Por ser normal, por seguir esforzándote en algo que sabes que nunca conseguirás, por ser tú, y no querer dejar de serlo pese a todo lo que puedas llegar a perder en el camino.

**Para Mery, por ser tan genial, para Marina, que me aguanta vía msn y para **_**esa otra**_** que hoy me ha querido ocultar el llanto y no ha aguantado ni cinco segundos, **_**pobreciiilla...**_


	5. Fastidiar

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling y a Warner Bros. Pero no es como si no lo supierais ¿verdad? La trama es mía, los Fab Four no. Qué pena.

**FASTIDIAR**

Cuando Sirius canta parece que su voz se escurra entre las corrientes del aire oprimido (encerrado, enclaustrado entre cuatro adolescentes que huelen a pies sucios y risas estruendosas) de la habitación.

Es algo gangosa, sube y baja agitadamente sin seguir demasiado la línea melódica inicial, y parece que se rompa en los agudos y crezca como las olas del mar en los graves.

Se mueve de un lado a otro de la habitación buscando unos _jodidos calcetines, cada noche cambian de lugar_, y va moviendo la cabeza. Como un chucho, peinando el aire con sus mechones despeinados, cantando (destrozando, modificando) a los Fab Four ya temprano, en una de esas mañanas frías antes de un desayuno de McGonagall formando parte de una mala receta con las tostadas y la mantequilla helada.

Cuando Sirius canta parece que el mundo cambie de color. Que la niebla no sea gris perla sino amarillo dorado, rojo manzana o verde Lily. Hace que todo parezca una alucinación estrambóticamente colorida, sonora, agitada, real y tangible.

Las palabras de la canción se apelotonan las unas encima de las otras, se mezclan y forman frases sin sentido que Sirius no duda en pronunciar como si fueran verdades universales. Todo cambia pareciendo lo mismo de siempre, y Sirius menea la cabeza llevándose las ideas de un plumazo.

Y es en mañanas como esta en las que Remus cuela la esperanza. La bulle y la marea hasta el punto de que parezca real. Y sonríe como si nada le vaya a convertir mañana en un siervo de la Luna. Sonríe tanto que hasta se le ven los colmillos, siempre escondidos desde que alguien le dijo que parecían de lobo. Sonríe tanto que no se acuerda de cerrar la boca para que Lunático no salga, con sus ideas brillantes y retorcidas, con ese espíritu salvaje que le hizo merodeador.

Que se prepare McGonagall, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hogwarts, ¡el mundo!

Los Merodeadores tienen una nueva broma, conspiran entre risas en su habitación. Remus la ha cultivado con mimo y amor entre pócimas con Slughorn y pudding de carne durante la comida, y los demás la arrancan de sus raíces para darla conocer al mundo.


	6. Calor

**Disclaimer**** El Universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. ****Rowling**** y Warner ****Bros****. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, ****blablabla**

**CALOR**

Calor. En los pies, en los dedos de los pies, en la punta del flequillo, en las pecas de la nariz. En todas partes y en ninguna.

Pasa cansadamente de página dejando que la humedad pegajosa del verano se cuele en el bolsillo de su camisa y sigue leyendo.

Sobre transformaciones sin sentido (ahora mismo, mañana en el examen serán de gran utilidad). Sobre movimientos circulares de varita que hay que acabar con un golpe seco, sobre encantamientos dichos al revés para prolongar su efecto. Sobre la magia.

Le parece oír el ruido del agua salpicando sobre la piel, el de una limonada viajando desde la jarra al vaso, pero sigue leyendo.

Constancia, cabezonería, concentración. Calor.

Hasta Lily ha sucumbido, perdida entre las estanterías de literatura muggle, abanicándose con un pergamino mientras hojea alguno de los grandes clásicos de Stevenson.

Las palabras se apretujan en el pergamino esquivando su mirada (cansada, seca, ardiente) y él las persigue una y otra vez, dándoles caza. Las atrapa, las desmenuza en trocitos diminutos, las entiende, y luego las coloca otra vez en su sitio.

_Agítese la varita en movimientos circulares _(calor) _mientras pronuncia el encantamiento por primera vez, empezando en el segundo giro _(calor). _Pronúnciese al revés en el tercero y silabeando__ atentamente en el cuarto_ (demasiado, calor), _agítese la varita con un golpe seco por última vez__ al pronunciar la última palabra del hechizo._

Y se levanta, coge a Lily por el codo y se confiesa, la voz reseca y los ojos ardiendo:

-No puedo más. Vámonos ya.

Ella sonríe, deja el libro en la mesa y comenta, atándose el pelo rojo en una coleta:

-Creo que esos amigos tuyos han dicho algo de montar un tenderete de limonadas como tapadera para su próxima travesura. Puede que aún les quede un poco.


	7. Control

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros), no escribo con ánimo de lucro, pero eso no significa que puedas publicarlo en cualquier parte sin mi permiso. Me reservo cualquier derecho sobre el fic (he dicho).**

**CONTROL**

El despacho del Director de Hogwarts está lleno de cachivaches y la luz fría de un otoño inglés se cuela por los ventanales de la pieza.

Es lunes, principio de semana, el dueño del despacho le observa desde detrás de un escritorio repleto de papeles, botes de tinta y un par de campanillas tintineantes, y Remus se sienta en una butaca con estampado floreado, comiendo uno de los caramelos (de naranja esta vez) que Dubledore le ha ofrecido.

-Le he llamado aquí, señor Lupin, para hablar con usted sobre su renuncia al cargo de prefecto como ya podrá suponer -Albus Dumbledore le mira por encima de la montura de sus gafas, con esa sonrisilla suya siempre presente-. Me gustaría saber exactamente -siempre que sea posible, por supuesto-, el por qué de tal decisión.

Remus le devuelve una sonrisa desganada y pasea la mirada por la habitación durante unos instantes.

-Verá, señor Director... -coge aire-. La verdad es que no me siento capacitado para hacer frente a la responsabilidad que conlleva tal puesto -obviamente, llevaba la respuesta preparada de antemano-, puesto que mis compañías son... más o menos del tipo de las que un prefecto debe controlar.

-Precisamente por eso creo que es usted la persona idónea, muchacho. Usted puede refrenar a sus amigos desde el lado de la amistad, a la que seguro que respetan más que la autoridad.

-Pero es que señor Director, de la amistad se espera complicidad -contesta apresuradamente-. Ellos no verían eso como amistad, sino como... _una alianza con el enemigo_.

Dumbledore deja escapar una risa suave y le mira con algo de diversión chispeando en los ojos azules.

-¿Así que el enemigo, eh?

-Bueno -mira hacia al suelo-, es simplemente una forma de decirlo. Quiero decir -se le atascan un poco las palabras, nervioso-, estoy seguro de que no le consideran a usted como tal.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto muchacho -sigue sonriendo y ese algo de Lobo que hay en Remus se empieza a irritar-, aunque la verdad es que sigo pensando que es usted el más apto para el cargo. No creo que sus amigos se vayan a enfadar con usted por aceptar la prefectura si es eso lo que le preocupa.

-No, si no es eso, es sólo que...

-Pues entonces, problema solucionado. Usted ayudará a sus amigos guiándoles por el camino de la rectitud -hasta los cuadros notan el levísimo tono de sorna que Dumbledore ha colado en la frase-, y a la vez aceptará el cargo que, de no ser por sus amigos, ni siquiera se hubiese planteado rechazar.

El viejo director sonríe como un niño con zapatos nuevos, y Remus hace un último intento de negarse.

-Pero...

-Confío en que podrá controlarlos lo más correctamente que alguien puede hacerlo en este castillo, señor Lupin, no hay nadie más adecuado que usted-el viejo Albus Dumbledore sonríe afablemente, como queriendo atenuar la enormidad de la tarea que le ha encomendado.

(Un último intento que es rechazado por una defensa impecable).

Al ver que no dice ya nada más y asiente con la cabeza, vencido, el anciano vuelve a sonreír, se levanta y le despide asintiendo con la cabeza-. Buenas tardes pues, ya que estamos de acuerdo. Ha sido un placer hablar con usted, como siempre.

Cuando las escaleras desaparecen detrás de su espalda y la gárgola vuelve a colocarse en su sitio, Remus sólo puede pensar en lo fácil que le ha sido a Dumbledore desmoronar una defensa preparada durante todo un verano y, un poco más tarde, preguntarse si él también estuvo preparando el contraataque durante alguna de esas tardes calurosas de agosto.


	8. Límite

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes, no publiques en otros sitios sin mi permiso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro. **

**LÍMITE**

Cuando Pomona Sprout plantó el Sauce Boxeador (escaqueándose de una junta de profesores para hacerlo, por cierto) el día estaba nublado y el viento se le llevó el sombrero un par de veces.

Ella era perfectamente consciente de que ese árbol ya ahora tan grande crecería hasta convertirse en una especie de mónstruo demasiado celoso de su territorio, por algo fue ella quién lo propuso. Lo más apropiado para cumplir el cometido que le sería encomendado.

Pero ahora, tarde fría de otoño, con el sauce removiéndose en su maceta y el sombrero en el suelo, Pomona se plantea si lo que va a hacer es lo correcto.

¿Arriesgar a los estudiantes para proteger a otro que según las leyes ni siquiera hubiese tenido que haber sido admitido?

Pero aún así excava en los terrenos, planta y riega al que más adelante sería conocido como el Sauce Boxeador, si Albus le admitió, por algo sería.

Pomona, pese a todo, seguirá intranquila hasta que el pequeño Remus Lupin, un renacuajo de ojos grandes y pelo despeinado, asista a su primera clase.

Pues esentonces cuando comprende lo que Albus quiso decirle.

El niño quiere a la magia. La quiere y la entiende, y cuando no lo hace se esfuerza para solucionarlo.

Y Pomona no es capaz ya ni siquiera de preguntarse si es que han traspasado el límite entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto. Todos los niños tienen derecho a acceder al conocimiento, y no será ella quién se oponga a ello en este caso.


	9. Escribir

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes, no publiques en otros sitios sin mi permiso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro. **

**ESCRIBIR**

El mapa está acabado, un trozo de pergamino inofensivo delante suyo que parece observarles silenciosamente. El sol se cuela por la ventana abierta y Sirius se rasca la nuca.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Todos entienden lo que hay detrás de la pregunta de Peter. Llevan meses dedicándose a ello con esmero. La prácticas de Quidditch (religión oficial de la mayoría de miembros de ese dormitorio, oh santificado sea tal deporte) fueron dejadas algo de lado, incluso, y la habitación es más suya que cualquiera de los otros años, de tanto estar en ella.

Y ahora, cuando todo está acabado y tienen el pergamino delante, se sienten descolocados. Trabajaban cada tarde, pensaban en nuevas ideas para ello en todo momento (Remus incluso en clase), apuntaban en los bordes de los apuntes cualquier mejora que se les ocurriera para el mapa.

Así que cuando Sirius les mira y sonríe para proponerles, con una mirada cómplice

-¿Y si firmamos? Al fin y al cabo es _nuestro _mapa.

todos sonríen de vuelta y se disponen a ello.

o0o

_Canuto._

Él va el primero, puesto que ha pronunciado el último hechizo (y ha berreado como nadie para serlo). Con la _c_ inicial que más más que una curva es puntiaguda y el punto de después de su nombre, un manchurrón. Ya luego, van por orden alfabético

_Colagusano._

Su letra es tan puntiaguda como los dientes de la rata a la que encarna en esas noches de Luna llena, y en un punto algo temblorosa porque James le ha dado un codazo con intenciones poco simpáticas.

-¡Eh, que estaba firmando!

-Y lo que tardabas tío. Esto no es como hacerste una paja, sólo tienes que escribir tu nombre.

_Cornamenta._

La tercera _c_, como los tres mosqueteros. Escribe rápido y apartándose de Peter, por si este quiere _devolverle el favor. _Se ríe cuando Sirius hace una coña sobre lo larga que es _la cola_ de su última _a_.

_Lunático._

El último, el serio, el respetable. D'Artagnan, el diferente, el joven que es sabio. Su letra parece la de un viejo escribano y la tilde es un una línea corta, rápida, con carácter.

o0o

_Los señores Colagusano, Canuto, Cornamenta y Lunático se complacen en presentarles, el mapa del Merodeador._


	10. Infierno

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes, no publiques en ningún otr sitio sin mi permiso expreso, ya seabajo mi nombre o, aún peor, el tuyo. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**N/A:**** Una chorrada DE LAS GRANDES, es esto, señores. Pero da igual, lo empecé algo achispada y lo he acabado ahora para el dekasem (un reto en el que escribes 10.000 palabras en una semana, YAY por mi).**

**INFIERNO**

El mundo es de colores y Remus levanta la mano para tocarse la nariz. En realidad tiene que reconocer que si que es tan grande como le recuerda Sirius constantemente. _Ah, Sirius_. Se pregunta dónde debe de estar, ahora mismo. Hay muchos colores rodeándole para distinguir algo tan _negro_.

Se ríe (espasmódicamente, con una risa que le sube desde el estómago hasta la boca) de un estúpido juego de palabras que al instante ya ni recuerda. Se ríe por inercia, por el placer de hacerlo, de sentir la energia recorrerle como una corriente cálida y, al final, abandonarle al mezclarse con el aire cargado de la habitación.

Decide levantarse. Porque le apetece, porque toca. Porque le cosquillean los pies de estar tanto rato quieto. Los levanta mucho, los pies, lentamente para que los colores no se entrometan y acabe tropezando. Los levanta mucho más cuando ve a James en el suelo con unos ojos enormes, llenos de colores, también. En un ramalazo de buena intención -jura no saber de dónde ha salido- piensa en ayudarle a llegar hasta la cama, pero tales pensamientos desaparecen de un plumazo cuando oye la voz ronca de Sirius a lo lejos. Como a través de una tormenta, le oye. Una tormenta llena de rayos y truenos -como los ronquidos de Peter, quién si ha conseguido meterse bajo las mantas sin ni siquiera quitarse los zapatos.

Atravesando la tormenta, luchando contra el viento -de colores- que le impide caminar más rápido, como un sufrido héroe de guerra, acaba llegando a su destino. Pega la oreja a la pared. Bueno, a la puerta que hace de pared -porque está cerrada, así que de puerta no hace- y oye a Sirius de nuevo. Esta vez le nota más cerca y... ¡atiza, si parece que esté cantando!

Llama.

Como caperucita llamó a la puerta de la casa de su abuela, sin saber que era el lobo quién le respondía. Aunque Remus está tranquilo, él sí sabe dónde está el lobo -vuelve a reír, de nuevo, mirando a la _puerta que es pared _entre carcajada y carcajada-, y también sabe que la bestia no está en el lavabo, sino dentro de esa maravillosa combinación de cerebro, nervios y corazón que es él mismo.

Y Sirius responde, al cabo de un rato. Un largo rato, pues Remus ha tenido que sentarse contra la puerta -que sigue siendo pared porque aún no se abre- para ir llamando desmayadamente. Toc, toc. Toc, toc, toctoc. Tocotoctoctoc.

-¿Qué quieres? -saca la cabeza y con ella, justo detrás del pelo negro despeinado, sale una vaharada caliente, con más colores que nunca-. ¡Corre, entra, que se va todo! -parece apurado, así que Remus se arrastra detrás suyo para entrar al lavabo con él, no sin antes despedirse de las baldosas con un suave _hasta luego._

Cuando entra, el aire está aún más cargado que en la habitación. Incluso le cuesta un poco distinguir las figuras, de la maraña de humo que hay en el aire. La de la ducha, la del grifo, la de los botes de champú... Aún así la de Sirius no le cuesta nada, pues está tan cerca que puede ver perfectamente -aunque a veces se le desenfoque un poquito la mirada- los rasgos salvajes de su compañero. El pelo negro y algo largo -quiere dejarse una melena como la de su prima-, la nariz recta, los ojos grises y las cejas más arqueadas de lo habitual. Los labios curvados en una sonrisa perezosa y descontrolada. Un porro (_otro _porro) en la mano que deja escapar cada vez más de ese humo acre para que se mezcle con lo que ya hay en la habitación.

Sirius ha cerrado la pequeña ventana y el humo se condensa, calada a calada, en el reducido espacio en que se encuentran.

-¿Quieres? -le acerca los dedos, el pequeño engendro desestabilizado entre ellos, como una máquina de vapor demasiado gruesa por una de las puntas.

Lo coge intentando que no se le caiga, intentando no quemarse (y aún así se quema el pulgar), y aspira profundamente. El humo se le cuela en los pulmones y es fuerte, arde. Ya no tose, no como al principio, pero como Sirius sigue liando porros, al cabo de un rato ya no importa porque con la práctica se hace el maestro, y él tiene mucho tiempo y muchos porros para seguir practicando.

Sirius dice algo de _un submarino_, pero claro, no hay que hacerle mucho caso. Al fin y al cabo, va drogado.

Remus, en cambio, lo recuerda todo. Sabe que están celebrando algo, que al principio iban a bajar a las cocinas y comer hasta rebentar, pero Sirius se ha agachado, ha metido las manos en el baúl y ha acabado sacando esa cajita llena de hierba que olía tan bien.

Marihuana.

Y ahora sólo quedan ellos dos, la caperucita y el Lobo, fumando un porro detrás de otro.

Y piensa que, siguiendo el hilo arugmental, él debería comerse a la caperucita ahora. Y se lo cuenta Sirius, porque claro, para estas cosas tienen que estar ambos de común acuerdo. Que, al fin y al cabo, están en una democracia.

Pero como Sirius se niega, _porque ser comido por un Lobo no es un final digno para alguien como yo, tío_, decide que se cambien los turnos.

-Sirius, el Lobo te comunica que está cansado, que si alguno de nosotros tiene que comerse a alguien, ese eres tú -se lo cuenta con voz somnolienta, mientras se despereza. Fijaos qué mal que va, que no recuerda que, encontrarle un doble sentido a esta frase, es pan comido para ese alguien llamado Sirius Black.

-¿Y qué quieres que te coma, Remus? -le pregunta, con tono jocoso.

Y aquí, él debería sonrojarse como una colegiala, pero por algo es el Lobo del cuento. El malo. Así que abre un poquitito los ojos, le mira por entre las pestañas, una mirada líquida, lo sabe. Y le responde.

-Lo que quieras, Black, lo que quieras.

Sirius boquea unos instantes hasta que, después de matar el porro dándole una última calada -laaarga, laaarga-, se acerca a a él con una sonrisa en los labios.

Y sí, sé que todos queremos quedarnos en la escena-incluído Remus-, saber qué ocurre luego, si Sirius responde o se queda dormido contra la pared, si Remus estará a la altura de las circunstancias y la fama de Black , pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que corramos un túpido velo, el del alcohol, el sueño y la marihuana, y dejemos que cada uno se arregle con su vida y los Sirius Blacks que le hayan tocado en ella.


	11. Quebrar

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes, no publiques en ningún otr sitio sin mi permiso expreso, ya seabajo mi nombre o, aún peor, el tuyo. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**N/A:**** Si alguien encuentra algún error de tipeo, que me de un toque, lo he escirto rápido, para acabar el dekasem.**

**QUEBRAR**

Cuando el Lobo toma el control -cada Luna llena sin falta-, Remus se siente liberado de una pesada carga.

Durante unas horas ya no tiene que seguir _pensando __en n__o pensar en Sirius_, ya no tiene que evitar a Nymphadora, la siempre atenta Nymphadora. Ya no tiene que seguir tirando penosamente del carro que es su vida desde que Sirius desapareció de ella tan fugazmente como había reaparecido.

En total fueron doce años, los que él y Sirius convivieron, en Hogarts y fuera de él. Contando este año pasado y maravilloso, de memorias agridulces y cervezas de mantquilla a las tantas de la noche. De whiskey de fuego y besos contra la mesa de la cocina, de sus manos ajadas por el Lobo en el pelo de Sirius, ahora salpicado con alguna que otra cana.

En total fueron doce años, y son doce las noches que lleva sin dormir, casi. Una por cada año. Recordando momentos en el viento, bajo la Luna o en el ambiente enclaustrado de Grimmauld Place. Recordando la risa seca de Sirius, la sonrisa fácil, las bromas gamberras que, incluso después de Azkaban, seguía haciendo. Ese humor algo negro, esos cafés sólos, sin leche, como el té. Sin azucar. Sin pastas. Sólos. Amargos como lo es la muerte. Amargos como lo fue _su _muerte.

Y ahora le aúlla a la Luna, más libre que nunca lo ha sido en estos últimos meses aún y estando encerrado en el Lobo. Deja ir la mente y se limita a observar como su cuerpo actúa. Como ataca a las paredes, muerde los muebles, se castiga a si mismo. Le canta a la Luna pidiendo que deje caer huesos para que vuelva el perro, y la Luna sólo puede mirarle, impotente, y decirle a uno de sus hijos que no puede devolverle lo que perdió.

Que, lo único que puede hacer, es cerrar los ojos, llorar lágrimas amargas y arañar las paredes para ahogar la rabia.

Que, lo único que puede hacer, es esperar al día en que cerrar los ojos sea algo inevitable para él también, sabiendo que cuando los vuelva a abrir Sirius estará allí. Riéndose de él como siempre hizo, mordiéndole el cuello y metiéndole mano por debajo de la mesa.


	12. Leer

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes, no publiques en ningún otr sitio sin mi permiso expreso, ya seabajo mi nombre o, aún peor, el tuyo. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**N/A:**** Esto ha sido escrito en menos de diez minutos, si alguien le encuentra algún error que me de un toque, se lo agradecería.**

**LEER**

Es Remus. Remus, tan sólo Remus, que se sopla el flequillo para que no le moleste mientras estudia y se lleva la mano a la nuca para rascársela, cada vez que pasa una página de ese dichoso libro, enorme y polvoriento.

Es Remus, con la nariz salpicada de pequeñas pecas casi invisibles y unas ojeras de lo más pronunciadas, que indican que su último encuentro con la Luna fue hace más bien poco. Algo así como una semana. O una semana y media, a lo sumo.

Es Remus. Remus, Remus, Remus, y más Remus -el nombre se te deshace en la lengua, como el chocolate en verano-, que levanta la cabeza y le pilla mirándole. Que le sonríe, cansado. Que le dice que _estoy seguro de que esta aquí, Canuto_, y le manda callar cuando a él se le ocurre decirle que ya seguirá mañana. Que el Mapa del Merodeador tampoco es tan importante como para robarle un par de horas de sueño en medio de exámenes.

Pero Remus es tozudo, así que sigue pasando las páginas con suavidad, procurando no romperlas -lo que le sorprende, porque él lo primero que haría sería deslizar la mirada por la página, en idagonal, y pasar deprisa, sin cuidado alguno-. Y hasta que, al final, no suelta un suspiro de alivio y señala una zona en concreto de la página, él no suelta el are que había estado conteniendo.

Magia. Magia en el libro, en los ojos de ambos y en los dedos que siguen las líneas del hechizo -un hechizo largo.

_Lo he encontrado, Sirius_, le dice. Y él respira, aliviado.


	13. Vergüenza

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. La trama es mía, en cambio, no la robes. No la publiques en ningún otro sitio sin mi permiso expreso.**

**N/A:**** Esto va para Alastor Black, que le pedí un pr0n y me lo va a escribir, y le dije que me pidiera algo a cambio así que cayó un Remus/Ron. Muuchos besitos para tí! :3 (y al final no ha sido tan largo ni de coña XD).**

**VERGÜENZA**

Se avergüenza de ello. Se avergüenza de si mismo, de conocer tan bien la textura del pelo de Ronald. De deslizar sus manos ajadas entre los mechones rojos, de abrazarse a él, de lamerle la curva del cuello y dejar caer las manos sobre sus caderas huesudas.

Se le sube la sangre a la cabeza cuando ve a Hermione llorar, y se avergüenza de de si mismo otra vez al crispársele las manos cuando Ronald la consuela, todo susurros y abrazos enormes y cálidos.

Se avergüenza, _joder como se avergüenza_, de haberse atrevido una vez a decirle que no a Tonks, por la edad, y en cambio follarse al hijo de Molly con los gemidos de la cama mezclándose con los suyos cuando, en realidad, le lleva chopocientos mil años. Algo así como una vida entera, le lleva. Le lleva incluso una Guerra.

_Sirius le llamaría pederasta._

-Sirius me llamaría pederasta -le comenta al aire, cuando aún nota los estertores del orgasmo recorrer su cuerpo y las sábanas de algodón bajo sus espaldas, ya demasiado sudadas.

-Sirius me da igual -y Ron querría decir _que Sirius está muerto, joder, Remus_, pero de nada serviría hacerlo, porque acostarse con el viejo profesor es hacerlo también con todos sus fantasmas, y por extraño que parezca eso Ron lo asumió hace ya demasiados años.

-Ya -se calla unos segundos, parece que se lo medita-. A él también le darías igual tu, os caeríais bien.

Y entonces Ronald frunce el ceño y le besa para no decir nada de lo que luego se pueda arrepentir, y Remus sabe que la ha vuelto a cagar.

Se avergüenza de si mismo, de deslizar la lengua entre los dientes de Ronald, de besarle cuando Hermione se desloma con los críos, de gruñir y sentir el lobo a flor de piel cuando le muerde en la cadera, posesivamente.

Se avergüenza de sustituirle por Sirius y de pensar en el perro mientras se corre, sabiendo que el pelirrojo empezó a mirarle hace ya demasiados años, cuando aún vestía la camisa de Hogwarts -por fuera de los pantalones, mal abrochada-, y él era un profesor algo amargado con un estigma demasiado grande sobre sus espaldas.

_Sirius le llamaría pederasta._

-Pero es que Sirius se fue, Remus.


	14. Deseo

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, en cambio, no robes. No publiques en ningún sitio sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**DESEO**

Lo hacen contra la pared, agitadamente.

Embisten como locos, a trompicones y todo es más crudo que suave. Remus gime, aúlla en silencio, jadea desde lo más hondo, cuando resiguen la línea de su columna vertebral con la lengua. Una lengua áspera.

Remus se apoya en la pared, las manos contra la piedra fría y desigual que aguanta el castillo de Hogwarts y a todos sus habitantes. Gime quedamente. Se asombra de lo frío que está todo; el aire, la pared, el suelo. Lo único acorde a su temperatura es esa lengua viperina que no deja de moverse por su cuerpo. El cuello, la nuca, la espalda, el culo. Y otra vez el cuello. Y las pelotas, y la polla, y las caderas y los huesos de estas.

Al final acaba dejándose resbalar hasta el suelo, con los pantalones por los tobillos y las piernas abiertas, las rodillas flexionadas. Él se pone en medio de ellas y le besa, o más bien habría que decir que le muerde. Le lame. Invade su boca abriendo la suya al máximo, intentando comérselo de un sólo bocado, tragárselo entero.

Remus se dejaría, sinceramente, esto es demasiado agitado como para negarse, un caleidoscopio de colores que no deja de moverse, de girar a su alrededor. Una mano de dedos largos que le toca por todas partes y por ninguna, que le sacude, que le masturba y le llena el mundo, la visión, de puntos blancos. Y de colores. Otra vez el dichoso caleidoscopio.

Y empieza la cuenta atrás:

_Diez_ -echa la cabeza hacia atrás-, _nueve_ -se golpea contra la pared-, _ocho_ -suelta un gemido de dolorplacer-, _siete_ -se contiene para no volver a hacerlo-, _seis_ -se muerde el labio-, _cinco_ -aprieta más fuerte, parece que de un momento a otro le empezará a sangrar-, _cuatro_ -jadea-, _tres_ -jadea de nuevo-, _dos_ -se tensa, desde el pelo a los dedos de los pies-, _uno_ -echa la cabeza hacia atrás otra vez, se golpea, gime, jadea, se muerde el labio, sangra jadea, una, dos, tres y cuatro veces. Se tensa.

_Cero_.

Cuando al final se corre tiene que esperar un buen rato para que el cuerpo vuelva a responderle, para sentir los dedos nuevamente. Y con la boca pastosa, mueve la lengua ausentemente, las cuerdas vocales.

-Severus, esto no está bien -se gira, lánguidamente, el aludido frunce el ceño y se alarma ligeramente.

-¿Qué has dicho? -susurra, medio cabreado.

-Estamos en medio de un pasillo.

Y se deja resbalar otra vez, agotado. Ya no tiene edad para eso, piensa antes de notar que Severus sonríe contra su cuello, sudado y jadeando también.


End file.
